Billiards games can be classified into two broad categories: pocket billiards and carom billiards. Pocket billiard games are played on tables with pockets, whereas carom billiards games are played on tables that have no pockets. In pocket billiards, the objectives of the particular game are usually to pocket balls. In carom billiards, the objectives are more towards moving the object balls around the table with the cue ball in a particular fashion. For the purposes of this disclosure, American pool, snooker, the various forms of carom billiards, and English pool, are all considered “billiards.” Billiards in various forms are extremely popular throughout the world. Review of related technology:
U.S. Patent Application 2006/0128488 pertains to a pocket billiards instructional device including a stand, a target optical head, and an object optical head. The target optical head defines a principal axis and is selectively rotatable thereabout. The target optical head is operative to emit a target optical beam and is attachable to the stand. The object optical head is operative to emit an object optical beam, is selectively rotatable about the principal axis relative to the target optical head and is attachable to the stand.
U.S. Patent Application 2005/0037851 pertains to a method of conditioning participants in games of billiards or the like to visualize the geometry underlying the pocketing of an object ball as the result of impact by a cue ball through the employment of a training device adapted to be positioned above the playing surface. The device includes a base member rotatable in a horizontal plane, said base member housing three laser light-emitting sources, the first of which is focused downwardly to illuminate a selected object ball, the second of which downwardly projects a line path from the illuminated object ball to the designated pocket, and the third of which is directed downwardly to emit a beam focused on the “aim spot,” said first and third laser light emitting sources being positioned perpendicular to the playing surface, parallel to each other, and spaced one object ball diameter apart, whereby when the propelled cue ball rolls over the “aim spot,” it impacts the proximate object ball causing it to travel along the illuminated line path to the designated target.
Various systems and methodologies are known in the art. However, their structure and means of operation are substantially different from the present disclosure. The other inventions fail to solve all the problems taught by the present disclosure. At least one embodiment of this invention is presented in the drawings below and will be described in more detail herein.